The present invention is useful in many different industries, including the biopharmaceutical, biotechnology, food, beverage, cosmetic, and medical industries. In all of these industries, large or small systems of pipes, tubes, hoses and other conduits channel fluids from one location to another. The fluids may be gases, liquids, or mixtures of gases, liquids and/or solids. Many of these fluid systems, including biopharmaceutical and medical systems, transfer these fluids from one sterile location to another sterile location and have very strict requirements for sterility. The introduction into the fluid of unwanted contaminants, including biological contaminants, such as viruses or minute organisms, e.g., bacteria, and environmental contaminants, such as dust or dirt, can be highly detrimental for a great variety of reasons.
It is often necessary to make fluid connections in these systems, for example, to connect or disconnect existing conduits or components of the system, to install additional conduits for new fluid pathways, to add new components or replace existing components, or even to piece together an entirely new system. The present invention relates to connector assemblies and processes for making fluid connections. Connector assemblies and processes embodying the invention may include connector bodies and each connector body may have two ends. One end may be connected to a conduit or a component of the fluid system. The other end of the connector body may be coupled to the corresponding end of another connector body to make the fluid connection. Connector assemblies and processes embodying the invention allow this fluid connection to be made quickly and in a highly effective, reliable, and safe manner. Many embodiments further provide a sterile connection that resists the introduction of unwanted contaminants. Consequently, connector assemblies and processes embodying the invention are suitable for open, closed, and sterile closed fluid systems.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.